


Welcome

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Notfic, Shady organizations doing shady things, human test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: When Senku wakes, he's in a room. He knows he counted right, so who the hell has locked him up after all these years?Notfic/idea where it seems someone else figured out how to revive the stone statues, and has some pressing ideas about what they can do with said power.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Welcome

Since that fateful day, Senku had been counting, and counting, _and counting_.

After a few thousand years something finally changes, and the stone encasing him cracks, however he finds himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, in an unfamiliar bed. He gets up carefully and finds something similar to a modern prison cell, smooth walls, partitioned bathroom, one door and a slot where a tray of clothes had been passed through.

He stands, dressed himself, and then thinks.

He knows his counting was steady, regular, and if there was an error it still wouldn’t account for the few thousand years. The door is locked, the clothes fit perfectly, there's a camera in each corner of the room. Someone was expecting him to wake up. Or, someone helped him wake up? He studies the remains of the stone fragments. There's not enough evidence to hit a solid conclusion.

Time passes, and eventually the slot opens again, a tray of unknown food passing in. He calls out, searching for the mystery jailer, but no one answers. He eats, and eventually falls asleep on the floor. He wakes the next morning to three men, faces obscured by masks, glasses and hairnets, all in medical scrubs. They gesture for him to sit on the edge of the bed, unresponsive to his comments. Two move to grab his shoulders in place, while the third begins examining him, checking his eyes, ears, mouth, pulse, blood pressure. Honestly a little freaked out, he talks, but none respond. They eventually leave. He’s now even more confused. More time passes, another two meals, until they return again. He pushes it a bit more, ignoring their pointing and grabbing hands, chatting all the while. Eventually one comes up in front of him and uses the back of his fist to smack him in the cheek.

Stunned into silence, the man leans down and harshly whispers, “Silence, _subject._ ”

Held down, they take several blood samples, then leave. Despite the soreness of his face, he’s glad to have gained some more insight. Even though they do turn the lights off, he starts another counter in his head to check if they’re doing it to any regular intervals.

Finally, a day comes when they order him to leave the cell. He follows the three men down a non-descript hallway, until there’s a single room with a table and chairs, and most exciting of all, there’s another boy of similar age sitting there. He doesn’t have any visible cracks like the ones he’d found on his own face. He is sat across from him, and they share looks.

“We’ll return.” The three men leave, probably to watch the cameras also present in the room. The other boy looks nervous? Confused? Maybe excited?

“So… um…” He seems to speak a language he understands, which is reassuring.

“How long have you been here?”

“Questions right off the bat!”

“No time to beat around the bush, who knows when they’ll be back.”

“Hmm, good point.”

“So how long? Are you by yourself? Have you seen more of this place?”

“Too many! Uh, okay. I’ve been here for a while, they grabbed me maybe a few weeks ago? They were originally chasing a friend, but I haven’t seen anyone else, so I guessed I was totally alone. This is the farthest I’ve gone.”

_So they chose to isolate their subjects, but they’re letting us meet. Also…_

“You said they grabbed you? Where from?”

“From my village.”

He paused, giving a hard long look at the boy. “Village. As in, a settlement. Living outside, away from here?”

“Well yeah, what else is a village? I’m not sure how far away this place is from it though, I kinda blacked out.”

His mind went into overdrive. _The light, the darkness, the years of counting. He had to be in the future, encased in stone while his mind keep running. But; he was now trapped in some fairly modern facility, talking to someone in Japanese, who came from a village._

“What’s your village like? How-“ This would probably sound quiet insulting, but he didn’t really care,” -how advanced is it?”

The boy scrunched his face, but his expression then changed to rather smug.

“Ah, were you too marvelled by the oddities here? I admit, we don’t have anything fancy as structures that can control how water flows, but the great sorcerer Chrome certainly had some things that would blow you away too!”

He jabbed a thumb towards his chest in pride, but Senku was already afraid of where this was going.

“Picture this! Fire, with its beautiful orange glow. But I have learnt to control that fire and change its colour! I can make a wonderous rainbow bridge with the power of sorcerery!”

_Primitive… 100 billion percent primitive._

He sighed, even more confused about the conflicting states of time. He just wanted to go out and look for himself.

“Listen, Chrome, you’ve given me quite an insight.”

“Oh, well I’m glad I could help-… uh, I didn’t get your name.”

“Right, it’s Ishigami Senku.”

“Haa? Ishigami? Really?”

“Well yeah, I don’t see a reason to lie to you.”

His face contorted, obviously trying to figure something out.

“Why? Does that name mean something to you?”

“Well, it’s just- The village I’m from, it’s Ishigami village.”

_Another bombshell! It’s not like he was the only Ishigami in all of Japan, but this was still a hell of a coincidence._

Before he could ask more, the guards returned.

“Is our playdate over? Just when we were getting along.”

Each guard took an arm of the boys, manuvering them out and down opposite directions, back to their rooms.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few days later that they got to leave their rooms again. This time when they met, there was a divider on the table, and a series of brain teasers.

“Sit. When the timer begins, start solving. Raise your hand when finished. Understand?”

“What to do? Perfectly. Why I’d do it? Still in the dark.”

Chrome seems to feed off Senku's defiance.

“Yeah, why should we go along with this?!”

“If you fail to comply, your meals with be withdrawn until the task is completed in a satisfactory manner.”

“Oh.”

They sat. The timer began, and Senku couldn’t find much reason not to complete the puzzles. At least it was something to do rather than sit and count the seconds. He didn’t rush it, but still completed them in reasonable time. Chrome wasn’t far behind and thinking that he most likely hadn’t seen such puzzles before, Senku was impressed. Next, they were verbally given mathematical problems, Memory ability test, judging mental manipulation of shapes for special awareness. It was becoming clear most of the tests were types that would be used in IQ testing. While such a practice had never been a proper way to judge intelligence, he was curious to see Chromes results, considering the difference they’d have in language and teaching.

Over the next few days they run the two of them though different tests, including CT scans, and Senku makes guesses on what level of tech is available to the mystery group. In between he also gets time to talk to Chrome, learning that Ishigami comes from the village founder in the 100 tales, and about other things he learnt from said tales. It doesn’t give a clear view on outside, but he can read between the lines that the tales were made for learning about animals and the wilds and even some scientific knowledge. He happily shares the things he knows back, and Chrome is blown away.

After more testing they get to see their results, both obviously showing advanced intellect and learning abilities. They are taken to a new room with an obviously medical geared chair, and everything screams ‘ _bad place, get out now’_. Seeing tools on the table and their brain scans, he makes a big guess on what could happen next, and tells Chrome to move on his signal. A guard who had become complacent held the door open for just that bit long, and the two barrel out, swiping a keycard in the motion. They’re in the hall and shouts sound out, but they sprint as far as they can and duck into what seems to be a storage lab. The intercom comes to life, and a older voice calls out,

“You’re both precious subjects, but if you’re going to resist, then well just have to see how much of your bodies the petrification can fix.”

His guess about the harm was correct, but his heart jumps at the threat of petrification. It meant they had control over it. They pick through the chemicals that seem to have been used recently or the most, and they discover that the solvent would be the most likely revival fluid. They arm themselves with what they can find, and make a run for the assumption that there are fire escapes, and they’re probably underground meaning move upwards. And after fighting off a few guards they get to what appears to be a hanger. There are a few small vehicles, boxes, and best of all a ramp to a door. But someone literally get the drop on them from the gangway, and pins Senku down. He screams at Chrome to run, but he’s torn between freedom and his new friend.

He tries to reason that they’d need someone much stronger to deal with this meat head, to which the guard slams a small fire axe into the back of his knee, then steps on it. He screams and chokes out another call to _run_ , to which Chrome does. The guard ties a strap around his leg to stem the bleeding, and carries both him and the leg back into the building. The Director makes a personal visit, saying he’ll continue with only one subject. He’s strapped into the chair, the procedure is performed, and in the last bit of consciousness, he sees the petrification device go off.

Chrome run and runs, and after a few days of little rest, he finds a marker that points back to his village. Once he’s back everyone is shocked to see him back, assuming him dead or kidnapped by the exiled. However some asks where the others are, and it dawns that more people were taken. He rallies a group to fight the invaders and rescue the other villagers, as well as Senku.

When de-petrified once again, Senku does in fact find himself back in good shape. He run’s his memory, finding the bit between being experimented on and waking up a blur, despite being conscious last time. He also finds his leg back and the whole things sets his stomach on edge.

Now a certified experiment, Senku is moved and introduced to some other captives. There’s a few others likely from the village (Suika, Ginro, etc) but there’s also some cracked faces of revived people. They’re in various states of health. In cycles, they’re subject to tests and harm and petrification. Senku is thinking overtime on how the hell to get out. He recognises one revived person as Asagiri Gen, however his tongue has been removed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year while watching the anime (So way before I got up to date on the manga). I'm a sap for 'mysterious entity doing shady things'.
> 
> I wasn't exactly sure where to take the story, past a general 'He brings the other villagers/revived together and uses the man power to break out, hedging bets on how quick Chrome could return with help.


End file.
